The present invention relates to performing handover cancellation in a wireless communication system.
In a wireless communication system, a mobile station may request or be instructed to handover from a serving base station to a target base station, such as when the mobile station changes location, the signal quality of the serving base station degrades, etc. After initiating the handover procedure, it may be necessary for the mobile station to cancel the handover for various reasons. For example, the target base station may not reachable when the mobile station needs to complete the handover, the target base station may not have sufficient resources to allocate to the mobile station, etc.